


Nightmares and Promises

by AriDesert



Series: Ineffable uncles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Nightmares, slight angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Bella has a nightmare while Aziraphale is babysitting her for her parents.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Bella Rose (original character)
Series: Ineffable uncles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392919
Kudos: 7





	Nightmares and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So, like the tag says, this is a vent fic. I had a nightmare the other day and I wanted someone to hug me and say it was okay so of course, Bella gets the nightmare. *shrug*

“Thank you so much Mr. Fell, really.” 

Aziraphale smiled and waved off the thanks, “It’s nothing Mrs. Rose, it is my pleasure to watch over Bella for you.” 

Bella parents thanked Aziraphale one last time, reminding him of where the tea was and what was for breakfast and when they should be back before leaving for their long awaited alone time. 

Bella had gone to sleep a few minutes ago so Aziraphale settled down in one of the comfy armchairs to read. Occasionally he dragged his attention away from the book long enough to listen for Bella. Hours went by, Bella slept without a sound and Aziraphale devoured the books he could find after finishing the first one. The sun was beginning to rise when Aziraphale heard something coming from Bella’s room. 

Frowning, he set his book aside and went to investigate. The closer he got to her room the more the something sounded like crying. 

Gently opening the door, Aziraphale stuck his head in, “Bella..?”

Sniffing and ragged breathing came from the bed, where Bella was curled up. Without thinking Aziraphale rushed over to the bed and gathered Bella into his arms, gently rocking them back and forth as Bella burst into a fresh wave of tears. Fisting her hands in Aziraphale’s jacket, Bella clung to the angel like the world would end if she let go. She was trying to say something, but Aziraphale couldn’t understand through her sobs. All he could do was rock her back and forth and rub circles on her back. 

Eventually Bella cried herself out, no longer desperately clinging to Aziraphale, instead curled up in his lap. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, sniffling a bit. “I promise I won’t do it, I won’t.” 

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say. Clearly she’d had a terrible nightmare that had unsettled her to this degree, and he was loathe to make her talk about it, but he also wanted to know what she’d dreamed so he could comfort her. 

“Can you tell me about it?” Aziraphale moved one hand up to comb through her hair, something he’d found she loved and relaxed her. 

Bella curled tighter and shook her head, clutching Aziraphale’s jacket again. Hurriedly he tried to calm her down, hushing her and rocking again. 

“May I look?” 

Haltingly, Bella nodded. Aziraphale gently pressed his fingers to her temple, focusing in on the memory of her nightmare. 

A wave of fear and guilt and sorrow washed over Aziraphale, originating from an image of his own face stared up at him in shock, a giant shard of glass protruding from his neck. Distantly he was aware of people running and screaming around him, but all of his, the memory’s, attention was on Aziraphale slowly dying in front of him. 

Aziraphale pulled away when the memory started to repeat itself. Bella was crying again and this time Aziraphale knew that she was trying to apologize through the tears. Aziraphale held Bella tight, reassuring her that it was just a dream, he knew that she would never do anything like that. It was okay, he was okay, it was just a dream. 

Bella fell back asleep as Aziraphale combing his fingers through her hair and hummed snatches of different lullabies.


End file.
